


Tattoo

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Мы с Тони никогда не занимались сексом, — вымолвил он, переворачивая стейк.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 42





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на СтивТонитобер  
> День 10 - татуировка

Две тысячи двенадцатый выдался сложным. Сначала Стив приходил в себя после семидесятилетнего сна, потом пытался адаптироваться, но дальше спортзала он так и не дошел. Однажды он даже попытался познакомиться с девушкой в кафе, но, оглядевшись по сторонам, понял, что здесь куда больше действительно милых и стильных мужчин. На этом его самостоятельные попытки привыкнуть к этому миру закончились.

Адаптация удавалась плохо ровно до того момента, как на Нью-Йорк напали читаури. Вместе с инопланетным войском он нашёл себе отличную команду, хороших друзей и, он сам не понял, как так вышло, любовь всей своей жизни (хотя, конечно, не стоит забегать вперед). После двух месяцев непонятного флирта, Стив наконец-то пригласил Тони на свидание и с облегчением выдохнул, когда тот согласился. С того дня жизнь наладилась, и две тысячи двенадцатый стал значительно лучше. Его всё устраивало, а кое-что даже радовало так сильно, что он не мог перестать улыбаться.

Вот и сегодня случилось так, что улыбка весь день не сходила с его лица. Он был на миссии с Наташей и Клинтом, они работали под прикрытием, пытаясь выследить парочку плохих парней. Это, конечно, не было похоже на настоящее задание, поэтому Стив ласково называл всё, что происходило, тренировкой. И улыбался, как идиот.

Они засели в укрытии: в квартире на четвертом этаже одного из самых непримечательных домов Сан-Франциско, из окон которой было не видно ни мост Золотые ворота, ни знаменитые холмы. Зато здесь был отличный вид на выход из одного правительственного здания, за которым Наташа и Клинт вели слежку, пока Стив батрачил на кухне.

По данным, полученным от «Щ.И.Т.», цель будет находиться в здании в течение следующих трех часов. Именно поэтому было решено устроить обеденный перерыв. Наташа предложила сделать сэндвичи, Клинт с ней охотно согласился, а вот Стив, который никогда не наедался простыми бутербродами, решил немного запариться и пытался пожарить здоровенный кусок говядины, купленный в магазине на первом этаже этого дома.

Клинт сменил Наташу на точке наблюдения и та, чтобы не скучать, подсела к Стиву.

— Есть планы на Рождество? — Наташа, облокотившись на стол, наблюдала за тем, как Стив мучается с куском мяса.

— Судя по его улыбке, — отозвался Клинт, решивший, видимо, что Стив слишком занят, чтобы отвечать на вопросы, — к Рождеству они со Старком ещё не выберутся из постели.

Услышав это, Стив нахмурился и посмотрел на Наташу озадаченным взглядом. Та, в свою очередь, уже переглядывалась с Клинтом, комментируя его сальное замечание. Не то чтобы Стив понимал, почему это замечание Наташа назвала сальным, но ему это не нравилось.

— О чём вы оба? — Стив прервал череду странных споров, которые больше походили на набор слов. Он уже сталкивался с такой ситуацией однажды, выяснив, что виной всему был современный сленг.

— Никто тебя не осуждает, дружок, — усмехнулась Наташа, взглянув на него. — Твоя улыбка говорит о том, как ты счастлив. И мы знаем, кто приложил к этому руку.

— И не только руку, — хихикнул Клинт. — Уверен, Старк любит использовать и другие части тела.

— Ещё как, — немного подумав, сказала Наташа, как будто понимала о чём речь. — Что? Слухи разлетаются быстро.

— Какие слухи? — по-солдафонски уперев руки в бока, спросил Стив, но стоя возле плиты, даже в костюме Капитана Америка он больше напоминал заботливую мамочку, а не военного генерала.

— О Тони, дружок, — Наташа растянулась в улыбке. — И о его страсти к высоким, светлоглазым блондинам и их задницам. Он ведь возглавляет не только рейтинги журнала «Forbes», но список самых сексуальных мужчин с докторской степенью. Полагаю, он удивил тебя не только своими умениями, но и гибкостью, разнообразием поз и набором слов, описывающим то, как ему всё это нравится.

Наташа говорила и говорила, но Стив так ничего и не понял. Морщинка между бровей норовила остаться навсегда, так сильно он хмурился. К собственному недоумению он давно привык и не обращал внимания, но сейчас он не мог так поступить. Ведь в этот раз недоумение у него вызвали слова о Тони, с которым он никак не хотел налажать.

Он только успел открыть рот, чтобы задать свой вопрос, как Клинт в очередной раз перебил его.

— Она говорит о сексе, — усмехнулся он и саркастически добавил: — _дружок_.

Морщинка между бровей выпрямилась, когда от удивления и неожиданности Стив издал странный визг. Прикусив губу, он вздохнул и вернулся к стейку. Улыбка пропала с его лица.

— То есть всё это время, — решил уточнить он, чтобы быть уверенным на сто процентов, — когда я улыбался, вы думали, что причина этому Тони?

— Именно, — легко подтвердил Бартон, не отвлекаясь от слежки. — Голый Тони верхом на тебе.

— Верхом ездят на лошади, — зачем-то поправил его Стив, тут же закрыв рот рукой.

Наверное, он покраснел. Щеки ужасно жгло, а от чувства неловкости он готов был сжаться до размеров блохи. Наташа сверлила его взглядом, ему не надо было даже поворачиваться к ней, чтобы в этом убедиться. Его последнее предложение подпортило многое, но не мог же он врать?

— Мы с Тони никогда не занимались сексом, — вымолвил он, переворачивая стейк.

Шум кипящего на сковороде масла немного приглушил голос Стива, но полностью не заглушить его не удалось. Как ни в чем не бывало, Роджерс продолжил жарить свой стейк и не обращал внимания на странные поглядывания Наташи и то, как Клинт странно дёргал головой, как будто хотел, чтобы Романофф подошла к нему.

Сплетники, подумал он, вздохнув.

После такого шокирующего заявления все затихли, но от тишины стало только хуже. Стив и сам не заметил, как притупился голод, румяный стейк уже не казался таким вкусным, а мысли о том, что они с Тони ни разу не занимались сексом, мучили его. Ну, то есть, ровно до этого момента он думал, что всё в порядке, что так и нужно, но после переглядок своих товарищей, сомнения одолели его. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он точно выйдет из себя.

— Не накручивай себя, — мягко сказала Наташа. Должно быть, у него все на лице написано, негодовал он про себя, но в ответ хмуро улыбнулся Романофф. — Может, Старк, наконец, образумился и боится испортить всё, слишком рано перейдя к активным действиям. Всё-таки физическая близость это… Ладно, он просто не знает, как ты к этому отнесешься. Наверное.

— Наверное? — переспросил Стив.

— Наверное, — буркнула она, пожав плечами. — Я не могу залезть Старку в голову. Похоже, у тебя получилось достучаться до той его стороны, которая знает, что такое моральные принципы. Ну, или я не знаю, он думает, что ты девственник и боится напугать тебя настойчивыми и неприличными предложениями.

— С чего вдруг все решили, что я девственник? — выдохнул Стив, который уже не в первый раз слышит такое мнение.

— Ну, ты парень старой закалки…

— Я был на войне, а не в монастыре, — обидные нотки звучали в голосе Стива громче, чем ему хотелось бы. — Тони тоже так думает?

— Я не знаю, тебе лучше поговорить об этом с ним, а не со мной.

Стив снова вздохнул. Он только начал думать, что в его адаптационном периоде случилось что-то по-настоящему прекрасное, как вдруг его розовые очки разбились, и перед ним явился реальный мир. Настроение было вконец испорчено, он поник, как плакучая ива, и даже выключил плиту, потому что чувство голода совсем прошло.

Похоже, он выглядел ужасно, потому что Наташа поднялась со своего места и похлопала его по спине. Легко и по-дружески. Наверное, не знала, как ещё поддержать друга.

— Если тебе станет легче, то знай, что если бы мы с тобой встречались, я бы не стала ждать три месяца, чтобы затащить тебя в постель, — Романофф подмигнула Стиву.

Тот покачал головой. Мило, конечно, что Наташа попыталась его приободрить, но лучше не стало. Он то и дело думал о том, что только с ним Тони так церемонится, и что он — единственный из тех, с кем Тони сблизился и не переспал. Мучительная мысль заставляла его искать в себе недостатки, и умом Стив понимал, что дело не во внешности. Может быть, что-то другое оттолкнуло Старка?

— И что, даже руками не баловались? — подал голос Бартон, когда молчание затянулось.

Наташа кинула в него перечницу.

***

Через неделю после этой миссии ничего не изменилось. Стив и Тони виделись почти каждый день (чаще, к сожалению, по работе). Два вечера подряд они ужинали в ресторане, и на второй вечер Стив решил проводить Тони до дома. Старку, конечно, не требовалось сопровождение, но он подумал, что так вполне может проверить, возможно ли сломить старковскую выдержку. К сожалению, из этой затеи ничего не вышло, и после всех обжиманий в машине, Стив поехал на метро домой, в маленькую квартиру на окраине Бруклина, которую ему предоставил «Щ.И.Т.».

На следующий день после этого странного случая, Стив позвонил Наташе, потому что чувствовал необходимость поговорить обо всём случившемся хоть с кем-то. К его радости, та не отказалась приехать в гости и немного поболтать. Может, она просто хотела утешить Стива, или пожалеть, но ему было всё равно, лишь бы не сидеть в одиночестве, придумывая причины, по которым Тони не хочет с ним спать.

Дальновидная Романофф принесла с собой пива и солёных орешков. Включила телевизор, которым Стив никогда не пользовался, чтобы было не так тоскливо, и целый час выгораживала Старка перед Стивом, чувствуя себя при этом очень глупо. Но главное, она пыталась убедить Роджерса в том, что не стоит придавать столько значения такой вещи, как секс. Тот ей, конечно, не поверил.

— Может, у Тони просто какие-то проблемы с компанией, стресс после всей той заварухи, все-таки, как ты помнишь, он побывал в космосе и едва не разбился, когда выпал из портала.

— Это было полгода назад.

— А ты не пробовал проявить инициативу? — к этому времени Наташа уже прикончила вторую бутылку пива.

— Пробовал, но мои методы даже в сорок пятом не особо работали, — пожаловался Стив. — Ты думаешь, дело во мне?

— Не знаю, — Романофф помотала головой. — С тех пор, как я работала у Тони под прикрытием, он не так откровенен со мной, как хотелось бы. Он изменился, и, может, он хочет доказать это всем.

— А страдать значит мне? — Стив недовольно сдвинул брови к носу.

— Претензии будешь своему мужику высказывать, — строго сказала она. — Я здесь не для этого.

— Пока всё, что ты делаешь, это оправдываешь Тони.

— Что странно, учитывая нашу с ним историю. По-хорошему, я должна уговаривать тебя бросить его.

— Но это ты посоветовала мне позвать его на свидание, — подметил Стив. Он так и не открыл бутылку пива, которую Наташа принесла для него, да и солёный арахис не привлекал его внимание.

— Поймана с поличным, — вздохнула Романофф и без спроса забрала бутылку пива у Стива из-под носа. — Ладно, была, не была. Расскажи, как далеко вы с Тони заходили?

— До того момента, где я уже был без рубашки, а он ещё нет, — на радость Наташи Стив не стал вдаваться в подробности, а изложил всё кратко и почти чётко.

— Так может, всё дело в реакторе?

— О, нет, нет, нет. С ним никаких проблем. Реактор прекрасен и это не обсуждается, — уголки губ Стива ненадолго поднялись вверх. — И как мне быть?

Наташа вздохнула, сделала жадный глоток пива и чертовски сильно сожалела, что этот кошмар ей приходится переживать без водки и Клинта.

— Пойди на попятную.

— Что это значит?

— Ну, перестань делать то, что ты делаешь для него. Не подноси ему кофе, пока мы обсуждаем план. Не проверяй, как он спит. Перестань улыбаться, как идиот.

— Эй! — Стив возмутился таким замечанием.

— Прости, вырвалось. В общем, веди себя так, как будто вы не пара.

Роджерс ненадолго задумался, представив, как всё это будет происходить. А потом вспомнил, как на автомате однажды уложил Тони спать и тот раз, когда едва не отвесил Тору шлепок по заднице, потому что привык, что с левой стороны всегда ходит Тони. И как так вышло, что Старк позволял ему такие вот вещи, но при этом его постель была запретным местом?

— Из этого ничего не выйдет, — Стив покачал головой. — Мне лучше сменить имя, паспорт и уехать в Йемен.

— Просто не звони ему каждый день во время следующей миссии, — Нат закатила глаза.

— Ну, кажется, это не так сложно.

Словами не описать, как Наташа была рада такой реакции на её предложение.

***

Воспользоваться советом Наташи Стив смог через полторы недели. Фьюри отправил его в командировку в Вашингтон. Вечером перед отлетом он поужинал с Тони, пообжимался с ним в машине и расстался возле штаба «Щ.И.Т.». За две недели, проведенные в Вашингтоне, Роджерс позвонил Старку всего один раз. Ему показалось, что этого достаточно. Разговор вышел сухим и недолгим, всё как Стив планировал (оказывается, душа стратега умереть не может).

Всё остальное время он занимался всякими глупостями. Ну, то есть он, конечно, не забывал о своём задании, но свободное время было в избытке. Поэтому он ходил в кино, посещал выставки и наблюдал за украшенными к празднику витринами магазинов. Всё это быстро наскучило. На пятнадцатый день его миссии Фьюри велел возвращаться в Нью-Йорк.

По приезде в штаб, Стив надеялся увидеть Тони. Но из всех Мстителей в штабе была только Наташа, и та была удивлена его возвращению. Как оказалось Фьюри та ещё лисья морда, которая никому не сообщила о преждевременном возвращении Капитана Америка. Дозвониться до Старка у него не вышло — на звонок отвечал Джарвис, с которым Стив не любил разговаривать.

Приняв душ и переодевшись в гражданскую одежду, Роджерс вызвал такси и направился прямо к башне Старка, надеясь найти Тони там. Он очень соскучился, а ещё ему показалось, что в таком вот сюрпризе есть что-то романтичное и сумасшедшее. От предвкушения встречи Стив позабыл обо всём, что произошло за последний месяц. После скучного Вашингтона он надеялся на что-то веселое дома, и кто, как не Тони, мог ему это устроить.

Высотка Тони, которая с некоторых пор носила имя Мстителей, горела огнями ярче, чем любые другие здания в этом районе. Стив попросил таксиста высадить его у супермаркета, чтобы купить Тони его любимые конфеты с коньяком, и теперь прогуливался по узкому тротуару. Он любил Нью-Йорк, даже не смотря на обилие дорогих машин и красиво одетых людей, которые выглядели как фальшивки.

Стив без труда прошёл пост охраны, юркнул в лифт и поднялся на жилой этаж. Здесь всё было, как прежде. Светлый пол, вызывающие картины на стенах, в стеклах которых отражались маленькие, потолочные светильники, на столике скопилась почта за пару дней. В основном — рекламные афиши, среди которых прятались письма из банка и несколько открыток от поклонников. На его домашний адрес такая почта не приходила.

Сняв куртку, Стив кинул её и конфеты на кресло и прошел дальше, в гостиную, но там никого не было.

— Тони? — позвал Стив громко, но никто не откликнулся.

Он прошёлся по всему этажу, но везде была тишина. Джарвис тоже странным образом исчез и не предлагал свою помощь. Или Стив до сих пор не научился с ним обращаться.

Темные комнаты навевали тоску. Это было так нетипично для места, где жил Старк. Здесь должно всё мерцать и сиять, подобно Тони. Стив сел на диван и раскинул руки в стороны, погладил спинку и почувствовал запах парфюма Тони. Этот аромат его манил и, закрывая глаза, он с легкостью мог представить, что Старк сидит с ним рядом и критикует Фьюри за неправильное распределение свободного времени своих подчиненных.

У него не получилось сдержать улыбку.

Было так хорошо представлять Тони рядом, что Стив даже поругал себя за безрассудное решение с одним телефонным звонком. Из-за этого он не знал, где сейчас Тони, и скучал в одиночестве, представляя, что могло бы быть. Ему всегда казалось, что взрослые и счастливые люди не занимаются такой ерундой, но, похоже, он ошибался.

Погрузившись в мир мечтаний, Стив настолько расслабился, что не сразу понял, что женский смех, который вдруг ворвался в его мысли, был самым что ни на есть настоящим. Живой и громкий, он разрывал застоявшуюся в здании тишину и сильно бил по ушам — всё равно что надеть алюминиевое ведро на голову и стучать по нему металлической лопаткой.

Это могла бы быть Пеппер, с которой у Тони были особые отношения — всё-таки она была генеральным директором его компании не просто так. Так смеяться могла и Наташа, ведь у них с Тони было похожее чувство юмора. Стив не удивился бы, увидев даже Марию Хилл, которая на первый взгляд казалась холодной и неприступной. Но когда открылась дверь, и свет из спальни Тони озарил темную комнату, Роджерс сумел разглядеть абсолютно незнакомую блондинку, которая с улыбкой смотрела на Старка. Сам Тони стоял с ней рядом и пытался быть очаровательным джентльменом. Наверное, у него все получилось бы, если бы он не забыл надеть штаны.

Взгляд Стива, скользнувший по двум фигурам, выражал разочарование. И чуть-чуть злость. Он так резко вскочил с дивана, что несколько подушек упали на пол. Ему хотелось думать, что всё это лишь дурной сон, но блондинка без конца задавала глупые вопросы, которые Стив воспринимал, как белый шум, а Тони молчал, похоже, не собираясь придумывать оправдание.

— Всё ясно, — буркнул Стив и поспешил к лифту. Блондинка, как и ожидалось, не поняла, о чём говорил Роджерс, но яростно желала узнать, что здесь происходит.

— Чёрт возьми, — выругался Тони громко и побежал за Стивом. — Кэп, постой, это совсем не то, о чём ты подумал.

Стив остановился. Повернулся к Тони, который замер в трех метрах от него. На нём была светлая рубашка, застёгнутая на все пуговицы, любимый синий галстук, черные трусы и серые носки. Он как будто собирался на встречу, и Стив бы всё понял, если бы из спальни Старк вышел один, а не на пару с блондинкой.

— А о чём я подумал? — Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Давай вернемся в комнату и там всё обсудим.

— Да что тут обсуждать. Я, может, не совсем освоился в этом веке, но я не идиот. Всего лишь хотел сделать сюрприз…

— Мог бы позвонить, я бы хоть подготовился.

— И успел бы выставить свою любовницу за дверь?

— Любовницу? — возмущенно повторил Тони. — Ты правда думаешь, что человеку, встречающемуся с Капитаном Америка, нужна любовница?

— Заговорил о себе в третьем лице, надо же, — психанул Стив. — Можешь обсудить этот вопрос с той девицей. Для неё твои аргументы не будут звучать, как оправдания. Я не собираюсь это выслушивать. Мне стоило раньше догадаться.

— Нет у меня никакой любовницы.

— А она тогда кто? — Стив указал на девушку, которая не без интереса наблюдала за их перепалкой.

— Она… Врач.

— И что, со всем врачами ты уединяешься в спальне, отключив Джарвиса?

Вздох Тони был полон раздражения: он коснулся пальцами переносицы, глубоко вздохнул, изображая королеву драмы, и почесал пальцами лоб с таким видом, как будто это сейчас было время отчитывать Стива, а не его.

— Давай я провожу Энжи, а после мы поговорим? — предложил Тони. — Пожалуйста, Стив, дай мне шанс объясниться.

— А что тут объяснять? — Стив вскинул брови, сложил руки на груди в манере Старка и высоко поднял подбородок. — Ты не спишь со мной, потому что спишь с ней.

— Господи, Роджерс, какой-то же ты идиот, — взвыл Старк. Он сердился и бесился из-за того, что не знал, как убедить Стива выслушать его.

— От такого же идиота слышу, — вякнул Стив и поморщился. Такими глупостями обычно дразнился Баки, а он всегда считал, что это для не отличающихся умом и сообразительностью личностей, к которым себя, конечно, не относил. — И не смей мне звонить.

Решительным шагом Стив направился к лифту. Ему казалось, что он поступает правильно, что не устраивает истерик и просто хочет поскорее уйти отсюда, чтобы не разнести стены этой башни от злости. У него ещё есть время выместить всё своё недовольство на боксерских грушах в спортивном зале, который находится в подвале его дома.

Он не знал, что чувствовал. Не знал, можно ли считать всё происходящее разрывом или стоит отнести этот случай в раздел больших ссор. В общем, дел на сегодняшний вечер было много, и Стив даже успел всё распланировать прежде, чем нажать кнопку. Его палец завис над ней, как самолет над посадочной полосой. Роджерс пытался дотянуться, чтобы наконец вызвать лифт, но рука ему как будто не подчинялось. Что-то тяжелое налипло снизу и сверху.

Чем-то тяжелым оказалась броня Тони, которая по частям покрывала всё тело Стива. Он попытался сопротивляться, но выходило плохо. Да уж, научные штуки удавались на славу Старку, который наблюдал за ним с хитрой улыбкой. Подойдя к Роджерсу, он нажал кнопку вызова лифта и, когда двери открылись, проводил Энжи. Всё это время он стоял к Стиву лицом, нарочно, наверное, не поворачивался задом, но впрочем, это было неважно — броня не давала Стиву двигать не только руками, но и другими частями тела.

Самый страшный кошмар Стива вернулся.

— Идём, — Тони улыбнулся и вытянул руку вперед, как будто приглашая.

— Я не могу управлять этой штукой, — буркнул Роджерс недовольно.

— Зато я могу. Джарвис, идём. Прямо в спальню.

— Как скажете, сэр, — отозвался ИИ.

— Что ты задумал? — процедил Стив злобно.

— Ничего страшного, милый. Мы просто поговорим.

Стив хотел выругаться, высказать всё, что думает о подружке Старка и о его поступке, наплевав на то, что будет выглядеть истеричкой, но костюм оказался быстрее, чем он думал.

Роджерс уже сидел на кровати, когда Тони вошёл в спальню. Он по-прежнему был без штанов, щеголял своими голыми ногами, и Стив сглотнул, когда понял, что загляделся на них. И ругал уже себя за столь неуместный взгляд. В руках Тони держал бокал, наполненный на четверть. Облокотившись на шкаф, он смотрел прямо на Стива, как будто чего-то ждал. Не насмехался, но определенно был готов отразить любой удар.

— Ну, и чего молчишь?

— По-моему, это тебе не терпелось поговорить, — сдержано ответил Стив, с трудом отведя взгляд от голых ног. — Ты запираешься в спальне с врачами, не я.

— С чего ты решил, что у нас что-то было? — нервно продолжил Старк, болтая жидкость в стакане, но даже не думал пить.

— А что я ещё мог подумать, Тони? О чем бы ты подумал на моём месте?

— Я тебе доверяю, — попытался оправдаться Тони. — И знаю, что в такой просак ты бы не попал. А я сглупил, пытаясь… В общем, мне нужно было спрятаться от общественности. Мне нужна приватность, Стив, в некоторых вопросах. Прости меня. Я не могу рассказать тебе всё, но просто поверь мне — у нас с Энжи никогда ничего не было.

— Тогда расскажи, что она здесь делала.

— Ну, она… Она врач, как я уже сказал. Это, вроде как, вызов на дом.

— И какие же у тебя проблемы?

— Сердечные.

— Не знал, что сердечные проблемы решаются без штанов.

— Она ставила мне укол.

— Тогда странно, что ты в белье.

В ответ на это Тони было бить нечем. Он вздохнул и наконец сделал глоток из своего стакана. Поморщился, что неудивительно — алкоголь редко бывает приятным на вкус.

— Позволь оставить мне одну эту маленькую тайну. Обещаю, если мы однажды поженимся, я расскажу тебе всё.

— У тебя ритуал какой-то всё делать после свадьбы?

— Что — всё? — Тони откровенно недоумевал.

— Рассказывать тайны, — Стив откровенно издевался и это слегка тешило его эго, ведь он не знал, что так умеет. — Быть… честным, заняться наконец любовью.

Последние слова Роджерс сказал едва слышно, но Тони все равно услышал. Встал столбом и уже не выглядел таким расслабленным, как прежде. Даже жидкость в стакане выглядела как засохший цемент и не двигалась. На самом деле Старк походил на стоп-кадр из немого кино, потому что на его лице было слишком много эмоций. И непонимание, и смятение, и, кажется, даже совесть проснулась.

Медленно, но верно Тони дошел до кровати и сел рядом со Стивом, опустив взгляд в пол. Наверное, как и Стив, любовался своими босыми ногами.

Они молчали минуты две, а то и три. Считать не имело смысла, но Роджерс всё равно пытался прикинуть, сколько нужно времени, чтобы остыть. Он не мог двигать руками и ногами, но, несмотря на это в броне было достаточно удобно, если не считать того, что он немного вспотел. Тони, должно быть, настраивал температуру под себя. Вот бы найти удобный момент, чтобы пожаловаться на это.

— Подожди, — Тони заговорил, прочистив горло. — То есть ты всерьез переживаешь, что я не затащил тебя в постель после первого свидания?

— Ну, тебе не до меня было, — неуверенно залепетал Стив. Внутри что-то сжалось. Наверное, сердце от волнения стало сходить с ума. — Одна девушка, вторая. Врачей на дом вызываешь. А я что есть, что нет — тебе плевать.

— Ты три месяца и словом об этом не обмолвился, — напомнил Тони с укором. — А я не знаю, какие правила ухаживания были в сороковых.

— Мог бы погуглить.

— Ишь ты, какие слова знаешь.

— Не дерзи старшим.

— Эмоционально я старше, — деловито заявил Тони.

— Тогда почему мы до сих пор играем в эти игры?

— Не могу поверить, что Стив Роджерс злится на меня из-за отсутствия секса. Да блин, ты вообще представляешь, скольким людям удалось попасть на второе свидание с Тони Старком?

— Ты думаешь меня волнуют какие-то цифры?

— Просто хочу сказать, что постель не такое уж эксклюзивное предложение, — Тони даже повысил голос, — в отличие от всего того, что мы делаем с тобой.

Стив грозно выдохнул через нос. Его ноздри раздулись как у породистого скакуна при беге. Редко такое случалось, чтобы он не мог найти аргументы в спорах. Всяческие дебаты и внезапные речи удавались ему на все сто, поэтому Тони ждал, ожидая худшего. Ведь если Роджерс молчал так долго, то только потому что он что-то придумывал.

Но, в конце концов, он просто опустил голову и закрыл глаза.

— И что, я должен верить тебе на слово? — спросил он тихо-тихо. — Потому что всё это выглядит как глупая шутка.

— Я правда расскажу тебе всё после свадьбы, — Тони приободрился. — И мы посмеется на этим. Потом.

— Почему мы не можем посмеяться над этим сейчас? — не сдавался Роджерс.

— Потому что если я скажу об этом сейчас, то всё испорчу.

— Ты уже всё испортил, Тони. Я, может, и из прошлого века, но я не идиот. Не знаю, что заставило тебя согласиться на свидание, но я видел достаточно фильмов, чтобы знать, как поступают с такими, как я. Поэтому просто убери чёртов костюм, и я пойду домой.

Тони широко раскрыл глаза, возмутившись протяжным стоном.

— Хочешь сказать, мы расстаемся? — грозно уточнил Старк.

— Ну, теоретически, это можно было бы назвать расставанием, будь у нас физическая связь, — голос Стива звучал предательски спокойно. — А то что у нас было… У тебя было со всеми Мстителями. Совместное обеды и ужины, походы в кино, миссии.

— Никто из Мстителей не носил мой костюм, — он попытался выкрутиться. — Никто не сидел на моей кровати, да и вообще никогда не был в моей спальне. Ни с кем из них я не целовался, даже с Наташей, когда был шанс. И уж тем более никто из них не звал меня на свидание.

— А если б позвали, ты бы согласился? — не унимался Стив. Как будто ему было мало таких вот небольших признаний до свадьбы.

— Ну, — Тони нахмурился. — Только если с Тором, и то только для того, чтобы поглазеть на асгардские… богатства. Но только один раз.

— Значит, с Тором сразу в постель? — упрекнул его Стив. Ему стало так обидно от того, с ним Тони не хотел иметь ничего такого личного, что губа затряслась. — А я для такого не гожусь?

— Да, конечно, годишься, — эмоционально прикрикнул Тони. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что только для этого и годишься.

— А я так и не думал, — Стив повысил голос. — С чего ты взял, что я так думаю?

— Да все так думают, Стиви. Оглянись вокруг и спроси у своих друзей, — Тони встал и начал размахивать руками.

— Обязательно. Как только ты дашь мне уйти отсюда. Заодно расскажу Тору, что ты заглядываешься на его асгардские… богатства.

— Да не хочу я смотреть на богатства Тора, я хочу смотреть на твои богатства. И давно хочу, да всегда хотел. Кто вообще одевает свои богатства в одежду меньшего размера, а? Так и хочется её снять, эту твою дурацкую футболку. И штаны. Вообще всё снять, чтобы твои богатства не потели. Хочу потрогать их, погладить, сжать. Да у меня рот сразу слюной наполняется, когда я вижу, как твоя одежда обтягивает все богатства. Я и сам не бедный человек, и мне есть, что предложить, но твои богатства меня привлекают больше, — выдохнув, Старк насупился. — Да боже мой, Стив, если бы я не хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня, думаешь, стал бы заморачиваться на это всё? Не так-то легко отлипнуть от тебя, когда…

— Как будто я заставлял тебя «отлипать», — фыркнул Роджерс. — Ты каждый раз меня отталкивал, но я никогда не мог понять, почему.

— Да потому что.

Тони вышел из себя. Слегка. Он встал к Стиву задом и пальцем указал на пластырь на бедре, кожа вокруг которого покраснела. Роджерс хлопал глазами, не зная, что сказать, и его злость потихоньку ушла на второй план. Теперь он волновался за Тони, не понимал, что случилось с его ногой и почему он сразу не рассказал ему об этом.

— Поэтому Энжи и приходила ко мне, — пояснил Тони, успокоившись.

— И давно у тебя это?

— Давно.

— И что же там такого страшного, что ты не рассказал мне?

— Там татуировка, Стиви, которую я пытаюсь вывести.

Такой ответ Роджерса удивил. Он поднял брови, посмотрев на Старка, как на дифференциальное уравнение, и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но промолчал.

— Ну, теперь веришь мне? — Тони повернулся к Стиву лицом.

— Но зачем ты выводишь татуировку? Думаешь, я противник такого рода самовыражения?

— Давай обсудим это после свадьбы.

— Ну уж нет. Раз начал, надо заканчивать. Что такого в этой татуировке, что ты от меня её прячешь?

И следующие минут пятнадцать Стив потратил на то, чтобы убедить Тони рассказать о рисунке на коже и объяснить, почему же этот рисунок такой секретный. Он не выносил предположений о том, что это могло бы быть, потому что знал, что Старк умеет повторять слово «Нет» на автомате, при этом абсолютно не меняясь в лице. Так невозможно было распознать его ложь.

Стив всё говорил и говорил, а Тони отказывал ему в любых просьбах. Показать, описать, намекнуть. Роджерс оказался куда любопытнее и наседал с таким же упорством, с каким разбивал морды пришельцам. Всё вышло из-под контроля, когда Старк в порыве безграничной любви решил обнять Стива. Положив руки на шею, он притянул к себе своего капитана и прижал голову к животу, медленно поглаживая затылок.

На объятия Стив ответил короткими поцелуями поверх рубашки, а носом коснулся кожи в просвете между пуговицами. Его лицо было слишком близко, а разговоры о богатствах определенно оставили свой след, потому что в следующую минуту Тони понял, что возбуждается, а еще осознал, что это не укрылось от Стива. Тот вообще был внимательным, козлина. Ничего-то от него не скроешь.

Ну почти.

Карты раскрыты, пусть и не все, но теперь, похоже, можно было действовать дальше. Наконец зайти туда, куда прежде дорога была закрыта, и Стив, облизываясь, представлял, как наконец сможет стащить черные трусы со Старка и утолить свои желания, все до единого. Но прежде, чем он решился на непоправимое, сказал то, что разрушило всю атмосферу.

— Или ты показываешь мне то, что осталось от татуировки, — Стив поднял взгляд на Тони, который пальцами растрепал его волосы. Старковская ладонь легла на шею, а взгляд замер в ожидании. — Или секса тебе не видать до свадьбы, _милый._

И снова поцеловал живот через рубашку. В этот раз влажные губы коснулись кожи между пуговицами. Один, два, три… Стив целовал и целовал, в ожидании того момента, когда Тони сдастся. Так как голова была единственной частью тела, которой он мог двигать, Стив зацепил края рубашки зубами, задрал так высоко, как смог, и продолжал дразнить Старка. Тот не двигался. То ли думал, то ли ждал, но не убирал руки с затылка Стива, а слепо следовал за ним.

— А давай сначала займёмся сексом, — отмер Тони, когда Стив укусил его за бок, — а после я покажу тебе, что там спрятано.

Стив только помотал головой и снова укусил его.

— Да и чёрт с тобой, — простонал Старк. — Джарвис, освободи капитана Роджерса.

Пока Джарвис выполнял приказ, Тони снял галстук и расстегнул все пуговицы на своей рубашке, чтобы ничего из этого не мешало Стиву продолжить. Когда руки Роджерса обрели свободу, он без стеснения положил их на ягодицы Тони и сильно сжал.

Полностью избавившись от костюма, Стив наконец лёг на кровать, Тони плюхнулся рядом и даже дал себя поцеловать. Стянул носки и перевернулся на живот, давая Стиву свободу действий.

— Что ж, снимай и смотри, — Тони сжал губы, пряча волнение за саркастическим тоном и шутками. — Но только не забывай, что теперь ты обязан на мне жениться.

Улыбаясь, Стив аккуратно стал снимать пластырь и внимательно разглядывал появляющиеся из-под него линии. Выцветший чёрный после процедур стал совсем бледным, но контур татуировки не потерялся — постепенно на коже Тони появлялся рисунок щита Капитана Америка. Полностью сняв пластырь, Роджерс тихо рассмеялся. Но вместо вопросов и возмущений на этот счёт, он легко прикоснулся губами чуть выше рисунка и провел языком до самых трусов.

Добрался до спины, расцеловал всю поясницу, прежде, чем стянуть белье. В общем, делал всё то, что прежде Тони не позволял ему делать. Когда Старку удалось перевернуться на спину и встретиться со Стивом лицом к лицу, он не выдержал и спросил.

— И что, это тебя никак не тревожит?

— А должно? — устроившись у Тони между ног, спросил Стив.

— Нет, но…

— Ох, милый, да эта метка здорово облегчит мою жизнь.

Стив поднял ногу Тони и снова коснулся губами татуировки в виде щита. Старк наблюдал за тем, как плавно его губы движутся в сторону паха, и больше не задавал глупых вопросов.


End file.
